Telling the Story
by TecnoFan34
Summary: A revision of a one-shot I wrote a long time ago. I tell my daughter about Tecna and her sacrifice. Based on the 4kids dub.


Telling the Story

I was in the attic of my house looking at my old stuff from my teen years. I remembered all these pictures vividly, especially one. The one I put on my nightstand, and took everywhere I went. It actually wasn't really a picture, it was a playing card, and it said, "Describe your perfect day." The trick to it was that anything having to do with the girl on the card _was_ my perfect day. I picked up a picture of the girl and her boyfriend that I drew, and remembered everything that I went through in those two to three years of my late teens. It all hit me, at my age, I knew it wasn't real, but it still struck me deeply… her sacrifice. She did it for friendship, for courage… for life. That final scream still caused my heart legitimate physical pain. It was embossing to admit even after years of counselling, I felt that I couldn't be that caught up in it anymore. I'm a full-grown adult, but still it pains me to remember.

"Mom, are you up here?" I heard my daughter call; she crawled up the ladder and ran to my side.

"Hi honey." I faked a smile as I snapped back to the present moment.

"She's pretty." My daughter acknowledge, noticing the pictures of that same girl… not just a girl… she was a fairy. I guess she was old enough to understand the greatness that this fairy was. I decided I would take all these things down to show her.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" I smiled, "Do you want to hear her story?"

"Okay." my daughter seemed excited about this, so I knew I had to tell her now.

* * *

I tucked my daughter in her bed as she looked at picture after picture of the digital fairy. I sighed and began the story.

"Her name is Tecna," I began, "She was born on December 16th 1989, and she is a very smart fairy."

"She's a fairy?" my daughter asked, with every new piece of information, she began to get even more intrigued.

"Uh huh, her powers come from technology. She has five friends, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla. Musa is the fairy of Music and Tecna's roommate."

"Cool." my daughter replied.

"She sure is, and between you and me, I personally know how many freckles she has on her ankles." I giggled, thinking of that one episode of Winx Club where Timmy revealed that little detail to the girls, it was so cute.

"How many?" my daughter asked excitedly.

"34." I answered.

"No!" she giggled.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"What else do you know about her, mom?"

"She has a boyfriend." I continued, "His name is Timmy."

"Is he like a prince?" my daughter asked.

"To Tecna, he is." I told her.

"Is he handsome?" she asked.

"Again, he is in her eyes." I showed her the best picture of them that I could find.

"They look sweet." She cooed.

"You got that right." I sighed dreamily; I could remember every sweet moment that they shared together. They always filled my heart will such bliss.

"He actually counted the freckles on her ankles," I smiled, "and he thinks she's beautiful."

"He's right." my daughter joined me, smiling at the picture.

"But, honey… there is something more to this story, something tragic." I began hesitantly, "She… I need to explain it the easiest way I can."

"What mom, what happened to Tecna?"

"She closed a portal, and trapped herself in a dark, cold place." I continued painfully.

"Like where you grew up?"

"Even colder, and there was bad guys in gangs everywhere." I continued, "They were going to kill her if they caught her.

"That sounds very scary." my daughter looked sad, I knew it turned out okay. However, the thought was still cringing at the back of my mind, yanking at my unconscious memories.

"She was frightened, but being the smart fairy she is, she kept herself warm was her magic and used a spell to make food." I reassured her.

"Why did she have to close the portal?" my daughter asked. Not a day goes by I don't ask myself the same question, but I explained as best I could.

"I was because the portal was destroying Layla's home." I tried to tell her, "Layla would have nowhere to live and her family would be gone. So Tecna thought it was best that it rather be her than Layla."

"Did Tecna escape?" my daughter asked.

"Kind of, you see, Timmy never stopped looking for her, his exact words were if he didn't get there in time to help her, he would never be able to forgive himself." I quoted, I thought it was the sweetest thing ever, and I felt my lower lip twitch.

"Did he save her, mom?"

"Everyone did, but it was really Bloom who found her." I clarified.

"Is she safe now?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's safe." I smiled. I packed everything neatly in the box and turned off the light.

"Hey mom?" my daughter called in the darkness.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Will I have to close a portal too?"

"No." I giggled, "It's only a story, but the story will live on in my heart forever."

"Good night, mom." she yawned.

"Night, sweetie." I answered, looking at the picture I used to put on my nightstand, I sighed, I hope the memory of Tecna will be passed down in my family, and one day, I'll be glad to have told the story.


End file.
